La Orden Teutónica
by Perturbeichon
Summary: "Cuenta la leyenda que la primera vez que abrió los ojos, lo hizo al calor del desierto, y por eso adoptaron el color del sol para toda su vida. Una nación con la piel blanca como la nieve, por el lugar que lo vio nacer, y los ojos carmín, como el sol elevándose sobre las dunas.El hijo del águila negra: la Orden Teutónica". Basado en un headcanon.


Ciao!

Otra vez yo, con una nueva historia: mi propio headcanon del nacimiento de Prusia y el por que es albino :D

Espero les guste!

~Hetalia no es mío sino de Himaruya-sensei , de ser así, todos adorarían a Ore-sama! (?)~

.

.

.

.

El sol brillaba erguido en el horizonte creando un fulgor blanco sobre la nieve. Sus pisadas se escuchaban amortiguadas y dejaban tras ellos las profundas marcas de su travesía. La temperatura había descendido drásticamente y ese paisaje helado, salpicado de árboles por doquier y montañoso, parecía no tener fin.  
Los hombres, sin embargo, continuaban caminando de forma diligente. Habían recorrido un gran camino desde su patria, el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, y aun tenían mucho camino por delante. Pero sobre todo, cargaban con ellos el orgullo de sus familias y la nobleza de su misión: proteger Tierra Santa de los infieles.  
Sus capas negras ondeaban al viento gélido, revelando sus túnicas blancas y la cruz negra grabada en su pecho. Sus rostros serios pero no por eso faltos de valor y honradez, miraban hacia el frente, sin dudar un segundo de sus pasos. De sus bocas y de los hocicos de sus caballos salían nubes de vaho que se confundían con el cielo nublado.  
Jinetes cabalgaban a los costados de la caravana de no más de 40 hombres, mientras los monjes caminaban por el centro, siendo rodeados por unos cuantos soldados que los protegían.  
Todos de origen noble y perteneciente a la nación germánica, partían hasta la guerra en oriente con el fin de brindar apoyo y protección a sus compatriotas heridos y enfermos en la batalla.  
Algunos conversaban en voz baja entre ellos o compartían sus inquietudes con sus camaradas; todo continuaba sin interrupciones hasta que un sonido corto el aire como un cuchillo, haciéndolos detenerse en seco, con una expresión de incredulidad en sus rostros. El llanto de un bebe resonaba en el bosque, multiplicándose en un eco que les puso la piel de gallina.  
Miraron en todas direcciones, en busca de su origen, hasta que súbitamente dejo de oírse.  
Nerviosos y preocupados por el bienestar del infante, dudaban si continuar o no. Finalmente volvieron la vista al frente, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un hombre parado en el medio del sendero.  
Su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta media espalda, con algunos mechones trenzados que se mecían en el aire. Era alto, de complexión musculosa y con una espada atada a la cintura. Su ropa era lo más sorprendente: aun a pesar del clima, lo único que llevaba puesto era una simple capa y un pantalón de piel. Los soldados se pusieron en guardia al verlo acercarse, desenvainando sus espadas en caso de que el extraño se decidiera a atacar.  
Este por su parte, pareció ni inmutarse.  
Estaban a punto de atacarlo, cuando el llanto volvió a hacerse presente y ante su completa incredulidad, el llanto provenía de ese extraño.  
Fue cuando notaron el bulto que cargaba el hombre, cerca de su pecho. Al escuchar el llanto, este comenzó a mecerlo suavemente, mientras le dedicaba algunas suaves palabras.  
Los hombres lo miraron sorprendidos y fue cuando uno decidió salir de sus filas y enfrentarlo. Era un muchacho castaño y de ojos azules, de no más de 20 años. Camino hacia él, con su puño cerrado firmemente sobre la empuñadura de su espada y el cuerpo tenso, preparado para cualquier ataque.  
-¿Quién es usted?- se detuvo a dos metros de él, sin atreverse a estar más cerca.  
El sujeto lo miro con unos fríos ojos azules que le provocaron escalofríos al más joven.  
-Eso no es algo que te incumba, niño. Quiero hablar con su líder- su voz era tan fría como sus ojos y a pesar de su tono plano, el joven no pudo evitar pensar que había un ligero toque de amenaza.  
-¡No digáis tonterías! ¡Salga del camino y llévese a ese niño con usted!-  
Germanía frunció el ceño, molesto por su insolencia.  
En un parpadeo, saco su espada y presiono su filo contra el cuello del muchacho que ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar. Sus compañeros estaban a punto de ir en su ayuda, cuando la voz de un hombre los detuvo.  
-¡Alto!-  
Desde detrás de sus hombres, emergió un hombre imponente de alrededor de 30 años, de ojos azules y cabello rubio corto*.  
Camino hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de él, dándole la espalda al muchacho que lo veía impotente.  
-¡No, señor!-  
Miro a su compañero de reojo, ignorándolo.  
-Os pido perdone a este joven, quien no ha hecho más que actuar como el inexperto que es. Disculpadlo por haber actuado con tanta rudeza- el germano no dijo nada pero retiro el filo del arma de su cuello y luego la clavo en la nieve. El muchacho suspiro aliviado, retrocediendo algunos pasos.  
-Yo soy el líder de esta compañía, Meister Sibrand ¿Quien desea hablar conmigo?- se dirigió con fría cordialidad y un deje de curiosidad.  
El germano miro intensamente al militar, como si meditara algo. Este estaba a punto de repetir su pregunta cuando el rubio desenvolvió el bulto con sumo cuidado y se lo entregó.  
Meister lo miro frunciendo el ceño, desconfiado, pero acepto tomarlo. Al ver su interior, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver dentro a un bebe de piel completamente blanca, casi tanto como la nieve misma; estaba envuelto con una manta que le pareció extraña a primera vista, pero al mirarla más detenidamente se dio cuenta estupefacto de que era….  
-Su nombre, es _Deutscher Orden_ _*_ –  
El rubio no podía apartar la mirada del infante. El pequeño recién nacido se removió dormido en sus brazos, acomodándose en su pecho. Completamente tranquilo, se aferraba con sus pequeños puños a la sábana blanca con cruz negra. Un escalofrió lo recorrió por todo el cuerpo.  
"¡Esto es imposible!"  
-¿Qu-que… es este niño de vos…?- apenas pudo decir, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Es mi hijo-  
El noble abrió los ojos impresionado y alzo la cabeza para mirarlo.  
-¿Su… hijo?-  
Germanía asintió.  
-Imagino que ya sabéis de que se trata-  
-Eso creo… Vos… sois una nación ¿no es así?- trago saliva, sin encontrar palabras – Co-como el joven que siempre acompaña a nuestro Rey- su voz tembló un poco, mientras lo miraba con renovado respeto.  
-¿Nos conocéis?- pregunto con una sonrisa misteriosa.  
-Conozco a nuestra representación, el Sacro Imperio Romano. Creo que si…- respondió, sintiéndose algo mareado.  
-Con eso es suficiente- se cruzó de brazos, divertido por su incredulidad.  
-Este niño es una nación, igual a la que os representa. No tiene mucho de haber nacido (como puede ver), tarde un poco y casi los he encontrado en la frontera, pero finalmente cumplí con mí deber. Ahora vosotros deberéis hacerse cargo de él, pues de ahora en adelante, se convertirá en vuestra representación- dijo al tiempo que guardaba su espada y simplemente giraba sobre sus talones ante un abrumado Sibrand.  
Meister sintió como si le tiraran un cubetazo de agua helada. Lo miro de pronto sin saber qué hacer, aun con el pequeño en sus brazos.  
-¿Qué? ¡Alto¡ ¡No se vaya!-  
Ignorando su llamado, la nación silbo y segundos después un caballo pardo salió de la espesura del bosque deteniéndose frente a él. Subió de un salto y tomo las riendas, listo para irse. Al verlo a punto de partir, el caballero corrió en su dirección.  
-¡No se vaya, se lo ruego! ¡¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora?!- la desesperación es su voz le provoco una carcajada al germánico.  
-¿No es natural? Criarlo. Cuídenlo, protéjanlo, háganlo crecer. Ese niño crecerá para convertirse en una gran nación y vuestro deber es procurarlo mientras tanto-  
El humano sentía como le temblaban las piernas. Una responsabilidad tan grande… ¿Cómo enfrentarse a eso?  
-¿Y cuál es su nombre? El humano, quiero decir- dijo segundos después con resignación, mientras cubría al pequeño con su capa, para protegerlo del aire que comenzaba a arreciar.  
-Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt- respondió, mirando por ultima vez a su pequeño hijo, antes de salir al galope y perderse en la nieve.

Momentos después llego el resto de la compañía abrumando a su camarada con preguntas y admirando al niño con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

….

El viaje era largo y parecía no tener fin. Llevaban semanas caminando sin detenerse mas que para descansar y pedir comida, lo cual era aun mas difícil llevando a un infante a cuestas.

El niño, sin embargo, había demostrado no ser una gran molestia para la misión: era muy tranquilo para su edad, dormía la mayor parte del día y no lloraba a menos que tuviera hambre o que necesitara un cambio de pañal (actividad que como es obvio NADIE quería realizar).

Sin embargo, había algo que preocupaba a todos por igual y era que la pequeña nación ni siquiera había sido capaz de abrir los ojos una vez. Era entendible que no lo hiciera los primeros días al haber sido un recién nacido pero ¡ya habían pasado semanas! Fue por eso que cuando se dieron cuenta de que tampoco crecía, su inquietud no hizo mas que crecer.

-¿No estará enfermo?-se pregunto uno de ellos, mientras lo miraba dormir en su cuna improvisada. Sibrand lo miro de reojo con molestia, ya estaba arto de que los hombres discutieran de la misma cosa cada noche.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ni una vez lo he escuchado quejarse de nada e incluso diría que es el niño mas sano que he visto hasta ahora-respondió otro, mirándolo con burla

-Después de todo, es una nación- agrego.

-Pero aun no puede ni abrir los ojos- debatió el otro con una expresión preocupada- ¿No le pasara algo?- insistió.

-A lo mejor no es una nación y ese hombre nos tomo el pelo para que nos lleváramos a su crió enfermizo ¡Mirad nada mas lo blanco que es!- dijo con resentimiento el mismo que había sido atacado por el germano, levantando murmullos en los demás.

-¿Y si no sobrevive al viaje…?- comenzaron a preguntarse.

Sibrand tuvo el detalle de arrojar unas cuantas ramas más para avivar el fuego antes de levantarse y mirar duramente al resto del grupo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará!- sus palabras no llegaron a ser un grito, pero si lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacer que todos se quedaran mudos al instante.

-¡Este niño aun no crece porque nosotros tampoco lo hemos hecho! Es nuestra representación …–en ese momento miro al chico que había dicho que eso era falso, haciendo que se encogiera en su lugar- …pero como esperáis que este bebe pueda hacer algo cuando ni siquiera hemos llegado a Tierra Santa- los miro, retándolos a contradecirlo.

-El hecho de que exista nos demuestra que algo grandioso pasara, Dios nos lo ha enviado como una señal de que nuestra misión va a completarse y no debemos dudar del Señor-

El niño comenzó a gimotear entre sueños, como si sintiera que algo pasaba, y el rubio fue hacia el para tranquilizarlo.

-No quiero volver a escuchar a ninguno de ustedes hablar de esa mierda de nuevo ¿Esta claro?-

No respondieron, aunque no era necesario que lo hicieran.

….

El paisaje cambiaba rápidamente a través de los miles y miles de kilómetros. Hace tiempo que habían dejado detrás de ellos las puertas de oro de la gran ciudad de Constantinopla, y el desierto se abría basto e imponente ante ellos.

….

El campamento estaba sumido en un profundo silencio solo roto por el crepitar de la hoguera que les brindaba luz y calor; la noche estaba a punto de acabar y Sibrand miraba las estrellas sentado sobre una roca a unos metros del resto. Gilbert dormía en su pecho, sostenido por una manta que se había atado a la espalda, mientras el mayor tarareaba una animada melodía para ambos.

El cielo comenzó a volverse más rojizo a medida de que el sol subía por el horizonte e iluminaba las dunas del desierto.

Quizás fuera una señal para el germano o simple casualidad, pero el caso es que en ese mismo instante decidió bajar la mirada a su pequeña representación para toparse con un par de brillantes ojos carmín que lo miraban expectantes…

Un estruendoso grito despertó a toda la compañía que vestidos y otros no tanto, acudieron con espada en mano o cualquier otra cosa que tuvieran a sus alcance para socorrer a su líder de, lo que creían, un peligro mortal. Los gritos venían de detrás de una roca, se miraron entre ellos y con un asentimiento saltaron en ayuda de su camarada.

-¡MEISTER SIBRAND!-

Estaba a punto de saltar sobre el cuando descubrieron a su líder gritar y soltar carcajadas mientras sostenía a un bebe que no paraba de llorar.

-¡LOS HA ABIERTO! ¡LOS HA ABIERTO!- grito mientras se los mostraba tan rápido que no podían ni verlo bien.

Todos se miraron entre ellos. ¿Qué, en el nombre del cielo y de Maria, demonios estaba diciendo?

-¡Los ojos! ¡Ha abierto los ojos!-

Abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. No hicieron falta más palabras para que lo entendieran.

Se amontonaron unos sobre otros para ver a Gilbert, quien aun lloraba a lagrima viva por lo brusco del movimiento.

En efecto, sus ojos eran completamente rojos, igual que la sangre.

-No, como la sangre no- dijo uno- ¡Mirad!- señalo el sol que se levantaba tras las dunas y todos vieron a que se refería: el astro era también de un rojo granate.

-Un niño con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, por el lugar que lo vio nacer, y los ojos color sangre, por el sol del desierto…-murmuro Sibrand.

Todos miraron maravillados al pequeño Gilbert, mientras este continuaba llorando sin enterarse de nada.

Ese niño crecerá, pensaron. Se convertirá en una nación poderosa y basta. Se convertirá en el hijo del águila negra, el de la piel blanca y los ojos carmín. Este niño, se convertirá en la Orden Teutónica.

.

.

.

.

Well. Historia sacada del baúl de los recuerdos de enero y que hasta hace una semana me puse a revisar xD

Espero les guste y sino… bueno, espero críticas constructivas :D

Me había puesto a pensar como terminar la historia pero al final termine poniendo esto, espero que no haya quedado mal…

La descripción de Meister Sibrand la saque del videojuego Assassin's Creed porque al parecer no hay ninguna imagen de el :/

Ahora, los datos históricos:

-La Orden Teutónica en realidad se formo en Palestina en 1190 (la Tercera Cruzada) y originalmente su única función era la de brindar apoyo medico a sus compatriotas en la guerra pero después fue conocida como una orden militar.

-Meister Sibran es considerado como su primer gran maestre.

\- Deutscher Orden era el nombre alemán con el que se conocía a la Orden de los Caballeros Teutones.

La última línea de Sibrand es en realidad un headcanon mío. Conozco que hay muchas teorías de que Prusia no es albino, que fue porque era muy débil de pequeño, etc. … yo prefiero pensar en el como uno :D

Espero les gustara

Ciao!


End file.
